


Baby

by Koffee



Series: Short Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One more time Iwa-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

“Come on, one more time baby,” Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi deeply, his tongue was welcomed into his boyfriend’s mouth. They kissed, open mouthed for a few seconds before Oikawa pulled away and encouraged, “You can do it, I want to hear your voice tremble -- Hmmm, you know, Iwa-chan, I love seeing you like this.”

Iwaizumi sighed, because how could he say no to Oikawa when he looked how he did? Black thigh high stockings clung to his shapely legs, outlining each muscle perfectly. His hair was a tousled mess, dark hickies spotted his neck and shoulders, and his eyes -- oh his eyes were teasingly predatory. To Iwaizumi, Oikawa looked like a sex god, and you don’t say no to sex gods.

“Alright, one m--” 

Before Iwaizumi could finish his sentence, Oikawa’s hands were already wrapped around his dick. 

Iwaizumi grunted, biting down on his lip.

“Awww,” Oikawa kissed and nibbled at Iwaizumi’s jawline, in between kisses he spoke, “Don’t make that face, baby, you’re going to make your bleed.”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth and moaned, “Tooru…” his voice was breathy.

Oikawa smiled as his hands moved quicker, “Say my name again, baby.”

“Tooru.”


End file.
